septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Everett
Vivian is the first known daughter of Kura-Skye and Demetri Everett. Born earlier than expected and protected in the egg of a dragons curse, the young Vivian was born with failing immune systems, the dragon curse at war with the humanity within her. Due to this the young Vivian has, not only episodes of dizzy spells and faintness, but an unstable heart plagued by her best friend, Draca's, presence. Talents and Skills *'Handling Animals '- With help of Draca and the other dragons she has met in her aging, and that of the wildlife around her grandmothers home, Vivian is great with multiple kinds of Animals. She can be friendly, pet, and even speak to some that cross her, and enjoys the company of her furry and scaly friends. * Dragon Tamer '- Like the Animals, Vivian can talk with, Ride and be friendly with any Dragon that will accept that she is no threat to them. *'Extrovert '- Thanks to her mother, Viva is a people person. She is quick to meet anyone new and is happy to make any friends. *'Cooking '''- With the help of Abel and Mackenzie, her skills in the kitchen is advanced for her age, mainly with baking. * '''Elemental Magic - Like her mother, Vivian holds alot of potential with Elemental magic. Although at the moment the young girl can only make small flame and bent her power into images. Goals Vivians only goals at a young age, is to be healed from all her bodys burdens, and see her mother and father in good health. She also wishes good luck on all her loved ones, and wants to make alot of cinnybuns with uncle Abel. Personality Vivian is a very bubbly, cheerful and extrovert child yet fears to be alone for la longer period of time. While Draca's presence does relief her she is scared to get an episode or faint without anyone around. While her mother means a lot to her she is also not afraid to get to know others as making friends is something she gladly does Weakesses * Her Physical Weaknesses '''- As mentioned above, she was born weaker than a normal child. This is an obvious weakness and can activate at any point in the childs youth * '''Being Alone - '''Vivian despises being alone, and prefers to sleep in a crowded area over a silent one Beliefs ''FOR CERI TO DOOOOO'' Appearance Due to her bond with the dragon Draca, Viva herself appears older than she actually is. She stands at the height and appearance of the average 8 year old. She has milky coloured skin with golden scale markings similar to that of a dragon, another feature to add to her half dragon heritage is her long curled elf-like ears. She shares the golden eyes of her father and has wavy golden brown hair that falls a good distance down her back. At times the girl may come across as sickly in appearance due to the dragons curse plagued upon her birth. Viva herself shares more features with her father than her mother down to hair colour and eye colour. Viva is often seen wearing long dresses and cloaks. Relationships '''Parents Kura & Demetri 'Grand Parents' 'Friendships' Background Category:Characters Category:7th Lord's Nightmare